The Memory Beyond
by Third Rabbit
Summary: Sequel to Connecting to Oblivion. They're dark and oblivious, yet they continue to bend and twist Sora's mind, shaping him in to what they believe is the true him. Darkness no longer teeters the light, but something else is slowly making Sora's heart beco


_The Memory Beyond_

**By** Third Rabbit

**Setting**:            They're dark and oblivious, yet they continue to bend and twist Sora's mind, shaping him in to what they believe is the true him. Darkness no longer teeters the light, but something else is slowly making Sora's heart become something that is beyond good and evil. But what is it? Sequel to Connecting to Oblivion.

Disclaimer:            I get tired of having to say this every single time I type a Fanfiction. Once again, I do not and never will own the Kingdom Hearts characters or any other thing from the game. I own only my Oc's and that's that.

A/n:      Woah. I haven't typed in a while. With school and everything, I guess I was slipping away and forgetting about KH! Plus, I got a new game. Anyways, this is the sequel to my fic, Connecting to Oblivion. So, if you didn't read the very last chapter, you won't understand this story. So, here is TMB (The Memory Beyond).

**[**Entrapment of the Heart**]**

            The rain fell lightly on his arms; soaking his black t-shirt while his light brown hair became utterly darker than usual. He stood out in the rain, letting the wind brush raindrops across his face and his shoulders. He looked down at his hands, seeing the lining of his black gloves flash with his wan complexion. The rain began shift and fall harder as did his heart as the echoes of the people below him continued to enter his seashell like ears. He brushed his hair with his hand and looked across from him to see ... a man. He was just as tall as him, had the same spiky, light brown hair as him, and even had the same facial appearance. They could twins; mere reflections of one another.

"Who are you?" he croaked out and stared, baffled at the nihility-like voice he had. So cold and so emotionless.

There was no reply. Just a simple smirk.

            As he walked closer, so did his counterpart. They were like an inch away from each other before he reached and touched the young man's face. A rush of coldness hit his own cheek and he drew away as did his counterpart. Unable to express what he felt, he placed his hands over his face and shook his head with utter confusion.

"What is this?" He looked up, his sapphire eyes gleaming with confusion. "Who are you?"

"You should know," his counterpart said with a solemnly voice. "We are one in the same."

"Then, what are you saying?"

"You may have escaped from the darkness of Oblivion, but ... on this side, the story plays a different way."

            The wind was still blowing hard when he glared at his counterpart. Something was wrong as he began to see everything become obscure, shadowy, and hopelessly endless with darkness edging closer and closer to his vision. He blinked his sapphire eyes rapidly before dropping in to his knees and covered his face. He shook uncontrollably as images fluttered throughout the edges of his mind. Images of stale, colorless people. A long-haired boy reached out towards him while a girl placed a strange object in to his hands. A haunting chime rang in his ears as he opened his eyes to see nothing but dark waters. A fourteen-year-old boy floated across the ocean and disappeared as clouds began swoop down. A misty fog caught him and he frowned, looking down to see that he was floating as well.

"Is this the world you wanted to see?"

He shook his head and grasped his head.

"What is going on? Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The voice snickered with endless hostility. "I am the one you should call "My Ledge". The darkness will not eat you up, but neither will the light. You are one of us now, boy. You'll see ... soon enough."

****

            Beads of sweat began to run down his forehead as he woke up to see that twilight had already introduced itself to the islands. The sand was cold, none of its cheerful white pigments lingering within it. It was ghastly and strange. He placed a hand on his forehead and took in deep breaths before jumping at the tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he found himself staring in to the eyes of a beautiful woman. Her crimson locks mocked his own light brown ones as her ocean blue burned in to his.

"Sora, what are you doing?" She stared at him with her smile.

Sora stared at her blankly for a moment before digging his hands in to the sand. A distinctive look of confusion was on his face.

"Sora?"

Sora said nothing and picked his hands out of the sand dull fully.

"What's wrong with you?" She questioned and sat down beside him.

Sora looked down at his hands and laughed bitterly.

"For a moment, Kairi," he sighed in pain and balled his fists up, "for a moment, I didn't know who I was or where I was."

Kairi looked taken back and leaned against him.

"Sora, you're still not having those dreams, are you?"

Sora, for a moment, frowned then shrugged with a half-smile.

"Sometimes ... maybe."

"Sora!"

"Well, I can't help it!" Loose strands of his hair began to cover his sapphire eyes. "I can't ... it's worse than Obsidian's treatment. No freaky broads, no heartless, and no losing my mind to Oblivion. It's crazy though. My dreams are weird. Every time I dream, Kairi, I dream of talking to myself and then I see my younger self-floating in the ocean. It's feels as though something's trying the pride its way in to my head!"

"Sora," Kairi ran her hand under his bangs and felt his forehead, "stop it. Just stop it. Obsidian's gone for good. It's only been some years and he's not here to take you away from us."

"No, I know that!" Sora pulled away from Kairi, stood up, and stared out toward the ocean.

"My dreams," Sora began, "are trying to do something to me. It's not for good, but it's also not for evil. Those guys that me and Riku fought three years ago are in my dream."

"The cloak guys?"

"Yeah," Sora smiled bitterly. "Those bastards keep haunting me with their riddles, but what scares me is that I was one of them. They said I was one of them."

"Was?"

"Yes, they said that. What does that mean, I wonder."

"Sora, let's just go home. You're probably tired, that's all. We both could use some rest. Besides, this whole talk is starting to send chills down my back."

            As they began to leave the ghostly beach, the winds began to whisper in Sora's ear. For a moment, he stopped and gazed behind him. Locks of silver began to swarm in an utterly confusing manner as someone began walking, their form like the umbra of the clouds. Sora frowned as he heard Kairi call out to him again. He averted his eyes from her to the sky and nodded to himself with pity.

"What are we?" He mumbled under his breath, and then sighed. "Was our journey meaningless?"


End file.
